This invention relates generally to brackets for mounting flat panel TVs and monitors and, more particularly, to a mounting mechanism that permits vertical positioning, as well as swinging, swiveling, and tilting positioning of the flat panel viewing device.
Flat panel TV mounts on the market today involve very complex, expensive articulating mechanisms or, if simpler in construction, they provide only minimal adjustment and travel, thereby limiting their ability to accommodate a wide range of positions from which a user may wish to view the screen.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a simple, yet effective fully adjustable mounting mechanism for flat panel TVs and viewing devices that allows a user to comfortably view the screen from standing, seated or recumbent positions.
In accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiment of the present invention, an adjustable mounting mechanism includes an inverted u-shaped tubular swing arm having a proximal depending leg and a distal depending leg. A straight tubular swing arm extension is coupled to a lower end of the proximal depending leg of the swing arm by means of a tubular coupler stub at the juncture therebetween to permit rotational motion of the proximal depending leg of the swing arm with respect to the swing arm extension. A longitudinal open-ended tubular mounting bracket is fixedly attached in a vertical position to an environmental structural member, such as a bedwall of a bedroom adjacent one side of a bed positioned therein, for retaining the swing arm extension in a fixed vertically-adjustable position. A swivel and tilt bracket is coupled to a rear surface of the flat panel viewing device and to the lower end of the distal depending leg of the swing arm to permit motion of the flat panel viewing device about horizontal and vertical axes.